Musa's Sister?
by Kaiteline Keisa
Summary: Musa has a sister who is now starting a life at Alphea. However her sister is a lesbian and their father disaproves of this. Regardless she met Nozomi a year before now and they have been dating for six months now. YURI!


I walked onto Alfea's campus, and for some reason, everyone was staring at me especially this blond haired girl who was going around signing autographs. She stopped and walked up to me along with five other girls one of which happens to be my sister, who was looking at me with a hopeful expression. I had grown cold and distant from everyone after our mother's death, including my sister and my father when I had opened up two years later to tell our father that I was gay, I grew even colder as he told me how disappointed he was and that our mother would be just as disgusted by me. Musa had tried to stand up for me but she couldn't do that when she left for Alfea. Our father was hesitant to send me with her to an all-girls school where I could possibly never change my mind about my sexuality. However, now that he realized I was never going to change he was eager to send me away. While I wasn't at Alfea learning, he had sent me to a school on Earth, in Japan specifically. However, since he couldn't read Japanese he didn't realize he had sent me to an all-girls school anyway and I decided not to tell him. I've always been fluent in Japanese as I find learning other languages interesting. Our mother originally liked the Japanese language and decided to name me "Hikari" which means " Light " in Japanese. So when she died I decided to become completely fluent to honor her in way no one else would. Anyway the school he sent me to was Otonokizaka, there I became a member of Muse and also started dating one of my club mates, Nozomi Tojo. I kept this a secret from father as well. However, the other members of Muse know and support us completely which was a new feeling for me, to be accepted for who I am.

I was so lost in thought I only came back to reality, when they were stood in front of me five of them with smiles, one, my sister, with hope. Hope that I wasn't so cold anymore, she's about to be disappointed. I turned my body to face them fully, took my headphones off, as I had been listening to Muse's " S.T.A.R.T DASH ", and placed them around my neck. I was wearing black combat boots, dark blue jeans, a black sports bra to cover my rather large chest ( about the same size as Eli's ), and a black bomber jacket which I knew I would get in trouble for but I didn't care. My long, sleek black hair flowed behind me in the breeze, except for the small amount I keep braided over my shoulder. Well kind of my hair is black at the top of my head and white at the bottom its natural though. My eyes are a deep ocean blue, and Nozomi says that they would be my best physical feature, if I allow myself to open up, as she is the only one my eyes seem to shine around.

" Hello, you must be Musa's sister. She's told us a lot of good things about you! My name is Flora! I'm the fairy of nature. "Says a brown haired girl to me she seems to have a peaceful and calming aura.

" Hey, I'm Stella, fairy of the shining sun! And princess of Solaria!" She says way too enthusiastically. Great the headmistress told me I'm sharing a room with someone named Stella, God I hate princesses. So stuck up.

" Hi, I'm Aisha, fairy of waves, and princess of Andros. " Says a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair. Hm she seems cool for a princess, not bad.

" Hi, my names Tecna, fairy of technology." At least she's pretty calm but she seems like she can get irritated easily.

" Hello, I'm Bloom, fairy of the dragon flame and princess of Domino. " She says positively, not stuck up but too peppy. I look in my sister's direction.

" Hey sis." She says simply, and I give her a nod of acknowledgment in return, still refusing to speak. " You could introduce yourself ya know." She said expecting an answer. I just scoffed and started walking past her until she grabbed my arm and pulled into an embrace that was really just so I wouldn't run away. So with my back in her chest she introduced me. " This is my younger sister, Hikari. She's the fairy of light. "

I force myself out of her embrace, which in all honesty I've missed, and started walking towards the dorm I would be sharing with these girls. They followed me knowing they should probably go back to their dorm anyway.

" You don't have to be so rude. " Musa states. I merely glance back at her over my shoulder so she knows I heard her and then we reach our dorm room. I open the door and immediately walk towards the room Stella and I will be sharing. The room is split perfectly in half with half being pink and half plain. I realize they're still watching me so I snapped my fingers, instantly making it an elegantly organized room. With dark purple walls like Nozomi's hair and a glass desk which had my black laptop and white IPhone 8Plus( pretend she got that from the Love Live world, since I now declare they have IPhones) as well as a bookshelf right next to it full of novels, mostly romance but I don't plan on telling them that. I have red, white, black and dark blue electric guitars in the corner, since they're the only instrument I actually like other than piano. A elegant black marble double bed and a mirror dresser for some of my clothes since I can just use magic to change into them anyway. 3 of 6 drawers are filled with my boots and hightops since I love them so much. I look back at them and raise an eyebrow, silently asking if there's a problem because they were still staring. They shook their heads, no.

Just then my phone rang, and we all looked over at it. I walked over to my desk and picked it up. Nozomi was calling. I quickly hit accept not wanting to worry her.

( _Italics are Japanese, meaning the Winx can't understand. )_

 _" Hika-chi~"_ She says lovingly, causing me to choke on air and blush. She always does that before I can greet her first. The Winx look shocked probably wondering why and who got me to choke and blush.

" _Nozomi, why do you always do that?! "_ I said still blushing trying to mantain my cold personality but I never can with Nozomi. The Winx are surprised to hear me speak for the first time, in another language and clearly flustered. Well Musa wasn't surprised about the fact I was speaking Japanese.

 _" I don't know what you mean,"_ She says innocently _. " I assume you've arrived safely? "_ She asks worried about my safety, which causes me to smile slightly, the Winx catch it.

" _Yes, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. "_

 _" Good! Now what about your relationship with your sister. Musa, right?"_ The Winx could hear her talking and they may not understand Japanese but they did hear Musa's name. My sister seems surprised that she is our topic of conversation.

" _I'm not ready to speak with her and I don't want to."_ I say but know she won't let me off easy.

" _Can I talk to her? "_ I wasn't expecting Nozomi to ask that. " _Actually I need to and you should let me in people are starting to stare at me. "_

Let you in? " I repeated in English, confused. Then it clicked in my head. She hung up. I walked out of me and Stella's room. The Winx did too and just decided to sit in the living room and watch. I open our dorm's front door and see my beautiful spiritual girlfriend standing there in front of me. She walks in and I close the door. Next thing I know her arms are around my waist as she looks in my eyes lovingly.

 _" Hika-chi~"_ She says just as lovingly as I once again choke and blush. She just giggles and leans in giving me a kiss on the cheek. Surprising the Winx, my sister now realizing this is my girlfriend. " _Hika-chi is cute~"_

 _" Nozomi, please don't tease me. "_ I say even though I know she won't ever stop. But it's something I love about her. She just giggles knowing I like it, and leans in again this time, her lips meet mine, and I close my eyes contently and put my arms around her neck. While the six fairies just watch from their spots on the couches, silently.

" Now then which one of these girls is your older sister. " Nozomi says in fluent English having learnt it when she was young and living in the South Pole, as she separated her body from mine. " Awww, come on tell me~" She said pouting and interlocking our fingers. I sighed and pointed at Musa. My shine maiden girlfriend looked over at her and started walking towards her pulling me with her. Nozomi smiled at Musa and extended her hand. " Hello~ It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hika-chi's girlfriend, My name is Nozomi Tojo. " I sat down next to Flora seeing as she's calming and I feel like I'm going to need all the help I can get. The other five girls and I sat waiting for Musa's reaction. She stuck her hand out and grabbed Nozomi's firmly.

" The pleasures all mine. I'm Musa, and I figured as much. "

" Ah, so then can I have your permission to continue dating her?" Nozomi asked making me choke for the third time today. Flora rubbed my back until I could properly breathe. Musa just laughed.

" Sure, as long as you treat her well I don't see a problem. " Nozomi the smiled and walked towards me and sat down on the other side of me and looked towards me with a grin.

" Wait, don't tell me you've been wanting to meet my sister these past two months just to ask her **that**!?" She nodded in response.

" I wouldn't have felt right if I didn't and then suddenly met her after we've been dating for a while. Besides its only respectful and fair, you met my parents and they absolutely loved you. So since you didn't want me to meet your father, I thought why not your sister?"

" Just out of curiosity what would you have done if she said no?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Apparently the other girls found your conversation amusing because they were listening intently.

Nozomi turned to me with a serious expression on her face, put her hand on my right cheek, leaned in and kissed me. I returned it happily. She pulled away so our lips weren't touching but our foreheads were. " I'd run away with you." She said simply and seriously, that is until I blushed realizing the scene that we're making in front of the Winx and my sister. When she saw my blush she giggled, pulled away and poked my cheek with her finger.

I just looked down at my lap. " Hehe, Hika-chi you're blushing~ "

" N-no I'm not!" I said knowing I was. She just pulled me into a hug and I relaxed into it, drifting off. Forgetting about the presence of the Winx.

" Hika-chi is too cute~ "

"..." At my silence she tilted her head to look at me since at this point I was sitting in her lap with my face hidden in her neck, peacefully asleep in the arms of my girlfriend.

" Hika-chi you need to stop worrying about everything, it tires you out. " She whispered, running her hand through my long black to white hair that she loves so much. " _Sweet dreams~"_ My spiritual girlfriend says in Japanese and kisses my cheek. Letting me lay against her and sleep.


End file.
